


Drifters of The Night

by thebluesweater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesweater/pseuds/thebluesweater
Summary: “Oh, wow. You’re Jeno Lee.”"Who are you again?"“I’m Renjun Huang, your neighbor. I live across your grandmother’s house. Nice to meet you.”





	Drifters of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt #12.
> 
> This is kind of like a Teen Wolf au but not really the show and more of the fanon universe of it. Hopefully my prompter still enjoy this even though it's messy and unbeta-ed.

\---

Rousing from his sleep, Jeno startled awake from Gertrude’s loud barking outside. It was late in the afternoon, Jeno soon realized when he surveyed the living room where he fell asleep into and found it basked in the orange light of the setting Sun.

Still a little bit dazed, Jeno got up and stumbled towards the window where he could see the golden retriever on top of someone in his lawn, a peal of laughter that he didn’t heard before echoed as it mixed with the dog’s joyous barks. He frowned immediately at the sight. There shouldn’t be anyone else but him in the property right now.

_A paparazzo?_ Jeno’s mind instinctively supplied and his frown deepened even more, turning into a scowl. He could actually believe that someone would follow him to the countryside just so they could get a scoop out of him and write their stupid articles. Jeno wouldn’t put it past them.  _Vile vultures_.

In his leave, Jeno told a few people about his little vacation- only his close friends, his family and the people at his agency knew of his location at the moment. It was suggested by his manager after all, that he went on a little excursion as the media and the public cool off about his… untimely scandal.

_The nation’s precious and beloved actor had beaten his senior and sent him to the hospital_.

There was a big uproar when the news broke out a week ago. People were disappointed at him while they pitied the old man. They knew nothing but it was how these things naturally go. The public will judge you and take sides based on what they were fed, questions and reasoning would come later when the bandwagon had already drove past.

_“That person deserved it anyway.”_ Jeno remembered spitting the words out to his manager and in front of his entire PR team.

Exasperated, his manager replied. “ _But it didn’t look like that to the public, Jeno._ ”

“ _I don’t care._ ” He stubbornly said.

“ _You should if you don’t want to lose your audience._ ”

Jeno scoffed at the memory. Bitter as he was, he couldn’t say a word after his manager had retorted with those word because as cliche as it sounded, acting to Jeno was his saving grace. It was his one-way ticket out of the life planned out for him and he was marvelous in it, so he grabbed the opportunity when it presented itself, and rode the train to stardom. It was all worth it- ever since he started his career a little over three years ago, Jeno was loved by the public and the industry. He was simply  _perfect_ at his job. And he loved that.

So, Jeno listened to his team and now, he’s at his grandmother’s house in the countryside as his grandmother and his aunt attended some matters in another city. They let him stay in the house for a while.

At first, Jeno was reluctant to go back to this old town. It was a life he refused, the family he had turned his back to, and a neighborhood he decided to forget. Unwelcomed memories from the past were still a bleeding gash that gnawed at him, an old wound that he had avoided to mend.

But home was still home even though Jeno had treated himself as an orphan for so long.

So when he called his grandmother, he was sure that she would turn him away, but instead, she let him in. He was a little relieve to know that they weren’t home, and that he was still welcome to stay. The time before his grandmother’s return to the house was all Jeno needed to prepare himself for the impending conversation with his family.

Now that he returned with his tail in between his legs, Jeno felt out of his depth in the house he grew up in. He felt estranged somehow.

“Who’s a good boy?” The muffled voice followed by Gertrude’s bark snapped Jeno out of his own swirling thoughts and he was back in reality again. Jeno looked closely, leaning in to peer at the slits in the blinds. Gertrude’s affection to the man was confusing, as the dog seemed to be fond and grateful to see the stranger in his lawn, as if they had known each other all along. Concluding that the man wasn’t a paparazzo after much contemplation, Jeno deemed it safe to move and go outside, not minding his comfortable clothes of a sleeveless tee and track pants.

“You weren’t supposed to be here.” Jeno called out when he reached the front steps of the house, crossing his arms as he rested on the wooden post. He tilted his head and licked his teeth wondering if the stranger in his lawn was a thief or a murderer. Jeno could probably take him on, considering he was lithe enough for Gertrude to easily pin the man down. “You’re trespassing on private property.”

The stranger immediately sat up on the ground from where he was pinned down by Gertrude, noticeably embarrassed by his state of bliss and carefreeness just a while ago. He had fresh leaves that rested on his hair and grass on the back of his clothes. Looking at the stranger’s face, Jeno realized that he was just a boy, a few years younger than him, maybe. Definitely not over 18, he supposed, but he couldn’t be certain because the boy’s eyes had years in them, they were sharp, and keen. An experienced and knowledgeable pair of dark brown orbs. Jeno suppressed a shudder as those orbs stare at him.

“Oh, wow. You’re Jeno Lee.” The boy breathed reverently, eyes like saucers as they stare up at him. Jeno internally cursed, he forgot to at least cover his face. It slipped past his mind that he was supposed to be discreet about his stay here. “I can’t believe you’re actually Nana’s grandson. I thought she was hallucinating. It was the age, you know? No offense.”

Jeno raised an eyebrow at the other when he heard a tick. So the stranger knew his grandmother, then. That explained Gertrude’s affection and the other’s misplaced comfort in other people’s private property.

“Who are you, again?” Jeno asked instead. The other stumbled to get up and walked confidently towards Jeno, offering a hand and a bright smile.

“I’m Renjun Huang, your neighbor. I live across your grandmother’s house. Nice to meet you.” The other-  _Renjun_ had said in a quick fire, the words tumbling out of his lips like a tsunami. He was smiling so widely, like a fan. Jeno was used to this form of attention but nonetheless, that didn’t explain the reason for the other’s presence in his old nana’s home.

“Why are you here?” Jeno inquired bluntly.

Renjun’s smile faltered a little and he took back his hand, opting for it to scratch the back of his head. “Okay. Not keen on handshakes. That’s cool. You probably saw me rolling around your lawn with Gert.” The other stepped back, probably not wanting to cross Jeno even more by stepping onto the front steps of the house. Jeno sniffed, suddenly had half the mind to be nice to the other but he had just woken up from his sleep after he had exhausted himself from his flight and unpacking his things. He was miffed by the sudden turn of events in his life so Jeno was bound to be a little impolite. He didn’t have to say anything though, because the other boy continued. “I’m here to feed Gertrude. I wasn’t informed that you’d arrive today so I didn’t know you’d be here. I usually feed Gert after I close up the shop.”

Jeno remembered his aunt saying something similar to that but he probably had forgotten about it. He pursed his lips and nodded. “Yeah, I think Auntie had mentioned that someone might come to feed Gertrude at night before.”

“Yep. That’s me.” Renjun popped the ‘p’ sound like a child then he grinned, proud at the fact Jeno had just said.

“Well, I’m here now so you don’t have to come over after your work. I can take it from here. Thanks.”

The other’s face had fallen for a few seconds and Jeno thought Renjun would protest, but the other just gave him a small smile. “Right. Well, yeah okay. That’s plausible. I guess I should go now.” With narrowed eyes, Jeno keenly watched as Renjun walked over to where an eager Gertrude was waiting for him and bent down to give the golden retriever a few pats in the head before he left.

Jeno inhaled. The dusk air smelled like grass, the woods and dejection. Without a word, he called Getrude over and entered the house.

\---

Renjun knew he shouldn’t do this.

The bedroom was basked in the flickering golden light of the pink candle he had just bought together with the other suspiciously normal ingredients that he got from the supermarket a few blocks away from here. The only  _witchcraft-y_ thing in the line up in front of him was the symbol he drew from memory on a piece of paper that was now placed on the side of a metal bowl.

It was an ancient Wiccan symbol of soul enchantment that he had memorized when he was young and naive, not knowing that there would come a day where he would actually use it.

Gulping, Renjun set the small glass vial of clear water in the metal bowl, soon followed by the paper where the symbol was drawn, and lit it on fire, the old incantation swirled in his mind as soon as the paper crackled with fire, the words coming alive inside of him as they stumbled out of his lips.

“ _Fire of lust and fire of passion, bring to me some satisfaction. Lust unbridled I desire, bring to me now what I desire. Winds to the East, Sun by Moon. Bring to me my half soon_.”

Renjun pricked his finger with a small blade and dropped a few of his own blood in the metal bowl. As the hearth of the fire turned the remaining piece of paper into ashes, the water in the vial started to red.

“Shit.” Renjun breathed, his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

Crawling away from the ominous bowl, Renjun realized that he actually completed an old forbidden spell. In his own home. With all these  _normal_ ingredients. He was expecting  _nothing_ to happen, even prepared to laugh at his own idiocracy. However this? Renjun had not prepared anything for the water in the vial to turn into actual red. He was sure there was no trick because  _Renjun_ had did it all by himself. He would know.

Cautiously, Renjun picked the vial up when he thought it wouldn’t burn him anymore and placed it on his bedside table. It looked normal to him, like cherry juice. Who would have thought that it was just water a few minutes ago. He cleaned up the tools he used, his mind blank while doing so, before he hitting the bed that night.

Desperation bled disaster. Using magic for something selfish like this was surely going to bite Renjun in the ass someday. But Renjun didn’t know what he should do anymore. Worry filled his heart and as he fell asleep to some dog’s heart-wrenching howls sounding through the night, thoughts of sharp eyes and thin lips vaguely appeared in his mind.

\---

“Coming!”

Jeno hurried down the stairs to open the door for the person who kept incessantly knocking just a while ago. He just got out of the shower, feeling fresh and clean after having finished his daily jog routine. It had been a few days after his arrival in the town and Jeno was starting to see the good sides of his forced vacation. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a peaceful time to himself.

Promptly, Jeno opened the front door and was greeted by his smiling neighbor, Renjun.

“Hi. Good morning!” Renjun said belatedly after checking Jeno’s arms out. Jeno’s lips twitched at that. “I brought you cookies that I baked. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

Jeno’s eyes went down to the sealed jar of cookies in Renjun’s hands. They look delicious. “You didn’t have to.” He said hesitantly, but still reaching out for the jar. Jeno remembered being rude to Renjun on his first day here and suddenly felt guilty.

Renjun just laughed and dismissed him with a wave. “Nonsense! Granny and Auntie were good neighbors and friends of mine so I wanted to give these to you as a welcome gift.”

“Thank you.” Jeno gave Renjun a small apologetic smile and added, “And I’m sorry for being rude a few days back. I don’t have any excuse for it except for exhaustion.”

“That’s okay. I figured I was bothering you anyway.”

“Do you want to come in?” Jeno shifted in front of the door, willing to move aside to let Renjun in if the other wanted to.

Renjun shook his head, already stepping back. “Oh, no. I have some things to do and still has to open for the shop so I gotta leave anyway. I just wanted to drop the cookies before I go to work. If you want you could drop by! It’s the tea shop next to the post office.”

“Alright. Have a nice day ahead. And thanks again for these.” Jeno lifted the cookie jar in his hands, watched the other wave at him before he closed the door.

\---

It was late into the night when Renjun finally got to close the tea shop. It was difficult managing the family business alone with his parents on their annual world travel, but he could still deal with it well, not wanting to bother his mom and dad. Unfortunately today, he had to finish the inventory himself on top of his usual accounting because a certain employee of his called in sick.

The roads were pretty much deserted in a small town like this after 9 PM compared to the cities, but they were well lit and Renjun knew the place like the back of his hand. His house was a 10 minute walk from the shop anyway and he was confident over the fact that everyone knew each other in this town, so he still felt safe walking alone no matter if the town was all tall trees and spacious estates.

Mindlessly humming a tune as he round the last block before his place, Renjun felt a prickle of dread at the back of his neck, his hair standing up in goosebumps. He stopped in his tracks to turn back and saw nothing but an empty road behind him that stretched far and wide. Frowning, Renjun dismissed the feeling of being watched and walked faster.

However, he saw a flash of shadow from behind the tree line in his peripheral vision and heard tree branches being snapped under heavy steps. Renjun didn’t have to think twice anymore before he switched his quick walk into a dash, blood rushing to his veins woven in adrenaline and straight to his heart, making the organ jackrabbit inside its cage.

“Shit, shit, shit,  _shit_!” Renjun spat out when he turned around and saw a figure running towards him, closing in with its inhuman speed. He could see his house, three lamp posts away from where he was at, so Renjun willed his legs to move faster. If only he could reach the house, he’d be safe…

The drum of his heart was deafening but the jingle of his keys as he picked it out to open his door was maddening. As soon as he reached the front door, Renjun shoved the key inside the knob with all the haste in the world and stumbled inside, almost tripping on the threshold.

Shiver ran down his spine when he heard the creature growl a few feet away from him so Renjun quickly moved for the jar of mountain ash beside the door that he had readied for purposes like this. Without missing a beat, he scooped a handful of it with his hand and threw it on the door just as the creature jumped to get inside. Time slowed as soon as the sand-like ash left his hand, it sparked gently in the air once, and when it fell to the ground where the threshold was, the mountain ash quickly formed a line to complete the defensive barrier that Renjun had set up, hidden around the outer walls of the house.

The creature hit the newly built invisible barrier causing it to get thrown halfway across the lawn. Renjun fell down to the floor in exhaustion and relief at the same time, panting for air.

“Fuck.” Renjun wheezed, having a hard time catching his breath. He should definitely do exercise more to build up his stamina. If the creature had chased after him right from the shop, he’d probably be a dead meat by now.

When he raised his eyes to look at the enemy, he was surprised to see that it was already up. He still couldn’t see what it looked like, but he realized that it seemed closed human in physical form, but its eyes were electric blue, a stark clear two orbs in the darkness, its hands have razor sharp nails, like claws and fuzzy, pointed ears protruded from its hair. Huh.

The creature moved forward to the light and Renjun sharply took a breath of air. Though, it had fangs and it looked a bit wild, he knew the person in front of him.

“Jeno _?_ ”

“You.”

Jeno growled and walked until in front of the mountain ash barrier. And even if Renjun knew there was no way any creature of the night could go past the line of mountain ash defense, he still couldn’t help but crawl a little bit backward, legs completely turned into jelly. “What did you put in those cookies?” He said through gritted teeth.

“I-” Renjun stammered. He was pretty sure that he did the spell correctly. There was no way he could be wrong about it, Renjun checked multiple times and it was precise in all the occasions he did so. Unless...

Unless Jeno was originally not a hundred percent human. The spell would obviously fail as it was made  _for_ humans only.

“You’re a  _werewolf_?!” Renjun exclaimed from the floor, still hugging the jar of mountain ash. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jeno looked affronted. “Have you got a few loose screws in the head? With my line of work, am I supposed to announce to the world that I could turn into a wolf? And you’re one to talk! You’re no better. I knew you smelled something out of the ordinary. I thought it was because of the tea leaves. Turns out, it’s the magic in you that I was smelling,  _witch_.” The wolf shook his head, electric blue eyes boring disappointedly at Renjun’s dark ones. “What did you put in the cookies? I can’t turn back into my human form.”

“Shit.” Renjun gulped. “I put a love potion in them?” He saw the way Jeno’s eyes widened, almost bulging out of its confines. Probably the wolf taking over while he was in this form, Jeno snarled and punched the invisible barrier, making Renjun wince.

“What.” Jeno growled. “Reverse it.”

There was a reason why Renjun tried to put a love spell on Jeno. It was a good reason. Well, it was a good reason to _him_. He needed a date to his highschool reunion and it kind of spiraled into a mess so now his “friends” thought he was dating Jeno Lee. For some reason. Yeah, definitely not Renjun’s doing. So now, he needed to bring Jeno to the party or else he would lose face. Renjun wasn’t expecting that Jeno was a werewolf though. But what’s done was already done. Maybe it was a good thing that the party was a Halloween party. The Goddesses still sprinkled luck on Renjun’s unlucky life.

“Or else what?” Renjun said, putting a brave face on as he stood up, facing Jeno.

Jeno’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll kill you.”

“You can’t. I’m the only one who could lift the spell from you.” He did know how to remove the spell for  _humans_ but for werewolves, obviously, the spell worked differently. He had no clue how to reverse the spell. But Renjun was already waist deep in this mess so he continued the bluff.

Werewolves could usually hear when someone lies based on the irregularity of one’s heartbeat. But with the protective barrier of the mountain ash surrounding Renjun right now, he knew the lie was safe.

Renjun could see Jeno’s fist clenching, but he struck while the iron was still hot and kept his face straight. “I would remove it under one condition.”

Jeno raised a suspicious eyebrow.

\---

The car stopped in front of the beach resort that Renjun’s entire batch had pitched in to get reserved. From the outside, Jeno watched as the strobe lights lit up the sky, the music booming loudly and shaking the ground. Well, Renjun’s schoolmates must really wanted this party to be memorable, Jeno could only mused.

Not long after Renjun parked the car, Jeno felt a hand on his. When he looked down, he saw Renjun’s slender hand placed lightly on top of his wolfed out and rough hand. Silently, Jeno travelled his eyes up to stare at the other’s face.

“I know I was the one who forced you into this but… you can back out. I’d still reverse the spell.” Renjun said in a small voice, his eyes full of worry, guilt and insecurity. Jeno could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, no telltale of the irregular tick he could hear in a lie. Renjun was being sincere.

Jeno should’ve had took the way out that Renjun was giving him but somehow, he didn’t. The other looked smaller than he already was, a sorrowful look teetering in his eyes and Jeno knew he couldn’t leave the guy alone.

It went without saying that Renjun’s looks could pass above average. But tonight, with his hair and face made up, eyes lined with kohl and lips dipped in red, the other man looked exquisite in his male evil Red Riding Hood impression.

Of course Jeno went as a werewolf. He just had to wear himself in public.

It was quite funny when he saw Renjun’s costume the moment he went inside the other man’s car:

_“Are you mocking me?”_ Jeno asked, incredulous.

Renjun’s shook his head, a little bit scared now that there was no protective barrier in between them.  _“No! I swear. I was originally going as Red even before you showed up with your-- your furry self.”_

Jeno could only growl then.

“It’s fine.” Jeno looked to the side and slipped his hands away from Renjun’s grasp, opening the car door on his side. “Let’s just get this over with so I can return back to my human form.”

Renjun followed Jeno outside quickly. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Let’s go inside.” Jeno grabbed Renjun’s wrist and pulled him to enter the resort.

Inside, the lobby was a combination of bamboo designs and modern furnitures, fake cobwebs, bats, spiders and Jack-o-Lanterns that was obviously thrown in for this special occasion were scattered here and there. They were politely greeted by the clerk at the front desk and pointed them to the right direction of the event when Renjun flashed his invitation.

The party was in full swing around the pool area and where the beach was well lit, a few people were drinking around a bonfire, some dancing, some grilling food. Alcohol was everywhere.

A cheering zombie bumped into Jeno and he stumbled towards Renjun’s side.

“Sorry.” He mumbled near Renjun’s ear so the other could hear him over the music. Though, it wasn’t loud enough for Jeno’s heightened senses and thus, it could not conceal the unmistakable stutter that Jeno heard from Renjun’s heartbeat. And if that wasn’t enough, Jeno caught a whiff of the sharp yet saccharine scent of want from Renjun. Jeno’s lips parted a little at his discovery.

“It’s okay.” Renjun turned to him, leaning away to give him a reassuring smile and the scent quickly fade away. Jeno was about to say something when The Beatles wannabe’s made their way to them.

“Renjun!”  _John Lennon_ exclaimed, smile too wide. Jeno caught a whiff of beer and alcohol from them and he almost puked. Ugh. He didn’t have time to though, because he caught a tangible scent of fear beside him and realized that Renjun was the one giving it off. He frowned a little,  _why is Renjun scared? Because of The Beatles?_ It didn’t sit well with Jeno, and it for sure as heck did not sit well with his  _wolf_ for some reason, so he stepped closer to Renjun and lightly pressed a hand on the small of the other’s back to let him know that he’s not alone. Renjun spared him a grateful glance and the scent of fear was lessened.

“Hey, Kevin. The party looked amazing.” Renjun was lying through his teeth and Jeno almost snorted but he kept a straight face on.

“Thanks. You look good.” Kevin was greasily smirking at Renjun now, completely ignoring Jeno’s existence at his side. Jeno could smell lust radiating off of him like a pile of garbage. It was disgusting. Jeno guessed Kevin was the leader of The Beatles wannabe’s, because the others were taking quick knowing glances at him but not bringing up the fact that a celebrity like him was at their party. If Kevin didn’t acknowledge him, his minions most likely wouldn’t. He internally scoffed,  _these people are stuck in a highschool hierarchy._

Jeno cleared his throat and Renjun startled a little. “Ah! This is Jeno Lee. Jeno Lee, my batchmates.”

Only then was Jeno regarded by Kevin, who suddenly radiated off a scent of annoyance. Huh. So that’s what’s going on. Jeno felt satisfied over the fact that his mere presence could affect someone’s mood just like that. Everyone introduced themselves but Jeno didn’t bother to remember their names.

“Wow.  _The_ Jeno Lee! I can’t believe it’s true that Renjun was dating you.” The offhanded comment to belittle Renjun made Jeno realized that these people were probably Renjun’s bullies when he was in highschool. Agitation burned inside Jeno.

“Why?” Jeno asked with a tilt of his head, feigning innocence. The rest of the circle gaped at him. “I don’t see any reason why not. Renjun’s pretty hot and he’s an amazing person. Anyone who dates him are lucky, don’t you think so?”

Kevin didn’t know what to reply to that. He looked like he wanted to punch Jeno, though. But he probably knew what Jeno’s words to the public could do to him. So he stammered out, “O-of course. You’re right.”

Jeno just smiled icily to The Beatles before turning to Renjun who looked flustered. “Babe, I’m thirsty. Can we get drinks?”

“Y-yes.” Renjun nodded, seeming like he was just pulled out of a daze. Jeno wrapped his arm around the other’s smaller waist and tugged him closer, ignoring Renjun’s quiet gasp.

“It was nice meeting you,  _Ken_. Nice party.” Jeno said before they left, sniggering quietly when Kevin tried to correct him behind his back.

When they were far from the group, Jeno felt Renjun shake with uncontrollable laughter.

“Ken. Christ, you called him Ken in his face.” Renjun said, still at the end of his giggles.

Jeno scoffed. “He’s a sleaze.”

“Hmm. That he is.”

Instinctively, Jeno poured some punch for Renjun and gave it to the other. “If you don’t like him, why don’t you just use some of your mojo to make him, I don’t know,  _poof_?” Jeno asked after drinking the punch he poured for himself. It tasted like vodka and pomelo. Not bad.

With a disbelieving look on his face, Renjun spoke. “I can’t do that. I’m not a killer.”

Jeno rolled his eyes. “Yeah but what if your cookies killed me instead of just making my wolf form permanent?”

Renjun raised his index finger. “Still not a killer.” Then, after pondering. “Just an accidental one.”

Jeno gave Renjun a blank look to prove his point and the latter pouted in defeat. He didn’t mean to, but his eyes were drawn to the red lips of Renjun that were now glistening because of the punch. The different lights reflected on Renjun’s face and Jeno watched as they danced on his cheeks, on his lashes, in his eyes. Fascinated, the world seemed to fade away before them as Jeno kept staring at the other until Renjun caught his eyes.

Sparks seemed to fly and music was nothing but a distant memory, the people were all but designs on the walls of the world Jeno and Renjun were in. Jeno, as clear as the sky that night, felt his wolf rumble a howl in recognition of its kindred soul. Flashes from when he was younger played before him in a rush, like a reel of a film. Emotions poured inside of him like a waterfall, loud, heavy, intense.

_“I’ll never leave you. I promise.”_

Then Jeno came back with a gasp, and Renjun was still looking at him.

“You...” Jeno whispered, the hand that was holding the cup of punch had a slight tremble and he feared that he might drop it so he put the cup down on a nearby table. “I know you. I remember you.”

Renjun’s lips parted and his eyes softened. Jeno smelled anticipation and dread coming off from him.

“You’re Injun.” Jeno said, firm. Renjun released a breath he was holding but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. It was all too much for him, but Jeno slowly reached out to touch Renjun’s cheek. The other allowed it and leaned in on his hand. “We were friends. We never left each other’s side from the moment we wake up and only part when the sun sets. You love catching fireflies. You wear different socks instead of paired ones. You cried when I fell from the treehouse that your father built when we were 7. You used to collect those white plump, plushies when we were kids-”

“It’s Moomin. And I still collect them until now.” Renjun said softly.

“You’re… you’re  _my Injun_.”

Renjun smiled, genuine, as he cupped Jeno’s hand on his face and pressed it gently. “I thought you’d never remember.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be so much longer but I ran out of time (I procrastinated until the last day of posting to write this lol). I'm planning on turning this into a longer fic in the future but for now, this was all I could do. ><


End file.
